Ralph
Ralph is one of the show's antagonists who makes his first appearance in the episode "Ralph". He's the second sasquatch to ever appear in the show.https://twitter.com/threebarebears/status/847894517084700673. Appearance He has a very stout physique and he appears to be slightly taller than Charlie. He has a mustache similar to Charlie and has white fur, thick, bushy eyebrows, and a blue tongue. Episode Appearances Season 3 * "Ralph" * "Ice Cave" Personality He is very obnoxious and overconfident, not considering the well-being of others to the point he would even be willing to hurt, or worse, kill others for his satisfaction of what he perceives as "fun". Like on the episode " Ralph " when he challenged Panda to a wrestling match. He faked and whined about Panda's strength but instead of losing Ralph eventually pulled Panda to the ground causing his arm to temporarily hurt. He doesn't even care about humans saying there are so many of them and a few of his and Charlie's species and it's not bad to "lose a few" for a "laugh." Ralph doesn't consider people to be cool to his standards and even left Charlie to die while holding a bridge because he was being a "snooze fest". The difference between Ralph and Charlie, and Ralph's disregard for life, is further established in the episode "Ice Cave". When Ralph is finally defeated, Charlie threatens him with a sharp icicle and tells him it's "time to say goodbye." Ralph immediately tells him to "do it" assuming he's going to be impaled, but Charlie clarifies that no, he actually literally wanted Ralph to say goodbye and leave. Trivia * In his debut episode he directly says "Just kidding. Get Dunked on!" when harming Panda, a line spoken by Sans in Undertale when killing the player in the Genocide route. This may have served as a foreshadowing of how serious Ralph's jokes can get when gone too far. * Due to the inconsiderate nature of his jokes, this may imply that previous people and animals have fallen victim to him to the point of death. * Only Ice Bear is strong enough to easily beat him into submission while Charlie has a lot of difficulty to defeat him in combat. * He has a similar personality to Muscle Man from Regular Show, as both are over-the-top practical jokers and annoy everyone endlessly, never acknowledging how horrible their pranks are. However, Ralph is much worse than Muscle Man since at least Muscle Man possesses a considerable amount of morality and caring in which he capable of feeling remorse when his pranks gone too far as well as the fact Ralph's pranking skill is no where near Muscle Man level. Zoology * A Yeti is a cryptid, an animal or plant whose existence has been suggested but has not been discovered or documented by the scientific community. * Other creatures similar to Yeti include Bigfoot, Yowie, and Skunk Ape. * The Yeti is also known as the "Abominable Snowman". * Despite being commonly portrayed with white fur, the Yeti has been described to have brown or reddish-brown fur by local legend. * Yetis are known to inhabit the Himalayas. ** It's unknown how Ralph ended up in North America. *** The only hint given is a line from Ralph stating he's "from up north." Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Wildlife Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bigfoot Category:R